Donde todo desaparece
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: A Oliver le encanta volar en su vieja Nimbus, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, haya algo que pueda igualar la sensación del viento congelando todos los cartílagos de su cuerpo. Oliver & Katie


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes descritos a continuación me pertenecen, ya sabéis, únicamente son míos mi cuestionable cordura, la llama de mi imaginación y, tal vez, alguna que otra situación sin pies ni cabeza._

* * *

**Donde todo desaparece **

* * *

A Oliver siempre le ha gustado la sensación del viento congelando su cara, incluso en diciembre. Le gusta, tal vez porque es masoca, que cada cartílago se entumezca y los ojos claros le lloren, sentirse vivo y dar vueltas en el aire como cuando era un crío.

Probablemente jamás lo diga en voz alta (puede imaginar las caras de Fred y George si lo hiciera, desde luego), pero le encantaría tener cinco años para poder volver sucio y cansado a casa, con la sonrisa más limpia que sus zapatillas y la seguridad de que su mayor responsabilidad va a consistir en tomar un baño. Nada de equipos de quidditch ni amagos de Wronski _("Wronski, Katie"_, la corregiría si estuviera delante. Casi puede verlo) o túnicas con escudos que marcan la diferencia.

Sólo él y su escoba, y todo el cielo por delante. Como contrincantes las nubes.

Como aro el sol.

- ¡Oliver! – vocifera su madre, que apenas es una mancha minúscula en el jardín, bajo sus pies. - ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que llamarte, muchacho? La cena no va a comerse sola.

Oliver sonríe (le encantan las cenas de Navidad, con la chimenea en marcha y el pavo sobre la mesa y reírse a carcajadas cuando tía Marie intenta cortarlo con el método muggle, fallando estrepitosamente) y asiente con la cabeza, aunque sabe que Katie, que ya he entrado en casa para resguardarse, no puede verlo.

Katie, repite en su fuero interno.

Qué coincidencia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde el interior de la casa de los Bell el cielo parece que está llorando. Está gris, ese color que ella tanto odia, y el aire helado le alborota el pelo cuando se asoma a la ventana.

A veces, se dice, y quiere imaginar que no va a sonar tan patética como está segura de que va a hacerlo, le gustaría tener diecisiete años. Ser menor de edad la asfixia, sus padres la asfixian y la adolescencia en general le asfixia, maldita sea. No es que sea mucho, un año.

Las chicas de su edad piden ropa cara y zapatos de princesa, que el chico más popular del colegio se enamore perdidamente de ellas y el sábado por la noche haga bueno para poder emborracharse con whisky de fuego; ella sólo quiere poder coger su varita y aparecerse lejos de casa por Navidad, descalzarse en las calles desiertas de Londres mientras la lluvia barre los restos de confeti en las aceras. La libertad suena tan tentadora cuando tienes dieciséis años.

"_Más alto, chicos. Más alto"_

La libertad se parece bastante a la voz de Oliver Wood en la víspera de un partido, con el mismo aire que ahora le obliga a cerrar los ojos pitándole en los oídos y cientos de personas que no conoce de nada rugiendo en las gradas. Como su pecho cuando ganan y él sonríe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando vuelven a Hogwarts parece que alguien ha agitado el mundo y lo ha llenado de motas pequeñas y blancas, como se agitan los copos de nieve en esas curiosas bolas de cristal que todos solemos comprar como recuerdo en nuestros viajes.

El lago está inusualmente tranquilo y Katie tiene que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no resbalarse con las placas de hielo que se han formado en el suelo de la entrada a los vestuarios de Gryffindor. No entiende qué empeño tiene Oliver en obligarles a entrenar el diez de diciembre, con el cielo encapotado amenazando a lluvia sobre el campo y más de la mitad del equipo internado en la enfermería por algo que la señora Pomfrey había definido como un rinovirus, o a lo mejor era un resfriado. O vete tú a saber qué.

Dentro de la pequeña sala más o menos templada que conforma el vestuario, Katie mira a su alrededor con una ceja alzada y tiene que arrebujarse más en su largo abrigo azul porque siente que se le congelan hasta las ideas.

- En serio, Oliver, – empieza con tono incrédulo. - ¿no estarás pensando en que salgamos ahí fuera _de verdad_, a que no?

Él se pone en pie (y Katie no ha podido dejar de notar que es la única persona que está ahí además de ella), coge su escoba con la mano enguantada y la mira directamente a los ojos cuando dice

- Llegas tarde.

Llegas tarde. No llegáis tarde.

- Supongo que eso es un sí.

_Llegas_tarde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hay algo grande en ver a Oliver Wood volar.

Katie no sabría decir qué es exactamente y le gustaría porque _maldita sea_, sería mucho más fácil pensar en algún insulto apropiado para un obseso del deporte como él (siempre mandando y diciendo cuántos grados debe girar para que el viento no le haga ir más despacio) si no se dejara llevar de esa manera cuando se monta en su vieja nimbus.

- ¡Eres demasiado lenta!

Ella gruñe por lo bajo antes de lanzarse en picado al suelo e intentar interceptarlo.

- Recuérdame por qué he aceptado jugar este estúpido uno contra una. – murmura cuando todo lo que puede tocar es la punta de la capa de él, que se mueve rápido; demasiado rápido como para que Katie consiga hacerse con la bludger.

Oliver no contesta, y por sus cejas fruncidas (al igual que los labios) podría jurar que está tan concentrado que ni siquiera la ha escuchado hablar. En otro tiempo aquello la hubiera hecho enfadar enfadar, gritarle un poco y largarse dando largas zancadas hasta el castillo. Puede que hasta le hubiera tirado el maletín que contiene las pelotas a la cabeza, se dice con una sonrisilla, y no sabe por qué, pero el sólo imaginarlo la hace sentir un poco mejor.

Después suspira. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a aceptarlo tal y como es, y eso conlleva hablar sola de vez en cuando.

Lo sigue volando hasta la otra punta del campo, esperando poder alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a los aros y marque el tanto definitivo. No sabe por qué (o a lo mejor sí lo sabe y esa es la verdadera razón), pero no le apetece en absoluto volver al castillo.

Mira su reloj de pulsera y comprueba que, efectivamente, quedan exactamente quince minutos para que la clase de pociones empiece.

- De pociones. – gime.

- ¡Bell, mira por donde vas!

Demasiado tarde. El palo de la escoba de Katie ya ha dado contra uno de los postes verdes y plateados del campo, desestabilizándola por completo. Ella trata desesperadamente de mantenerse en el aire haciendo algo tan útil como balancear sus manos enguantadas en el aire (tan útil como sería atacar a un troll con un tirachinas, claro) y es inevitable, termina cayendo en la hierba helada con un aparatoso _'catapum'._

Oliver no se lo piensa dos veces antes de dejar ir la bludger, que cae justo al lado del aro central y se queda quieta. Cuando llega a su lado y pone los pies en el suelo lo único que puede preguntar es

- ¿Cómo…? – se interrumpe, se rasca la nuca. Abre y cierra tres veces la boca antes de volver a la carga - ¿Estás bien?

Los primeros segundos son como una agonía porque ella no se mueve._No se mueve. _Y a él se le ocurren cien maneras distintas en las que podría haber evitado que cayera antes de que Katie se incorpore lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y el pelo desordenado a cada lado de su cara.

Le lleva unos cincos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Pero le lleva mucho menos (dos segundos y medio, a lo sumo) ponerse en pie, sacudirse la tierra mojada del uniforme de quidditch y mirar el poste casi con odio, en la lejanía.

- Tenía que ser el de Slytherin.

Oliver sonríe y siente como su mandíbula se destensa poco a poco, casi al mismo ritmo que el color rojo vuelve a las mejillas de ella. Incluso se permite sonreír un poco cuando Katie se gira para mirarlo (un poco, no demasiado porque no sería propio de él, incluso después de Navidad).

- Agitar los brazos en el aire – le dice socarronamente mientras ambos se cambian en el vestuario, minutos después. – Muy práctico, desde luego. No te ayudará a mantener el equilibro, pero hará las delicias de quienes te estén viendo caer.

Katie asoma la cabeza desde la ducha y el olor a champú de chica inunda sus fosas nasales. Su boca formando una perfecta _'o'_.

- Debe ser por el jabón dentro de mis oídos, – su tono es jovial y él está realmente sorprendido de que no haya intentado estrangularse con la toalla todavía. – pero me ha parecido escuchar a Oliver Wood bromeando.

También él debería sentirse un poco ofendido por la incredulidad que acompaña a esa afirmación, como si de verdad nunca hubiera hecho una broma en su vida (cuando recuerda perfectamente unas cuantas en sus primeros años, cuando conoció a Fred y George que son francamente memorables), pero no está dispuesto a romper esa especie de tregua que parecen haber pactado sin mediar palabra.

_Nada de gritos ni peleas, ni órdenes, _parece decir. _Sólo un chico y una chica, y el frío que acompaña al invierno. _

Sí, cree que podría acostumbrarse a ese nuevo trato.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los dos caminan hacia el castillo, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta de lo increíblemente parecidos que podrían sonar si los dijesen en voz alta.

"_No quiero volver al castillo. Vamos a cualquier otro sitio. No quiero ver a McGonagall. Odio pociones y odio a Snape. Los viernes por la tarde en Hogwarts apestan._

_Que no vayamos a la misma clase apesta"_

Katie toma la iniciativa porque no podía ser de otra forma.

- ¿Y si…? – titubea.

No llega a formular la pregunta antes de que Oliver le dé la respuesta.

- Sí.

- ¿Sí?

- Claro.

Sonríen.

- Genial.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Diez minutos después Oliver se lleva el vaso de plástico repleto de café caliente a los labios, y Katie sonríe cuando la carne se le pone de gallina al tomar el primer sorbo.

No sabe en qué especie de mundo paralelo ha ido a parar, en el que el capitán del equipo (alto, atlético. Arrebatadoramente guapo) prefiere estar con ella en vez de dar clase. Tal vez se ha colado en una de esas novelas rosa que su madre suele leer.

Sí, eso debe ser.

Puede ver como llueve a través de la única ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, y se siente tan cómoda ahí, atrapada entre el final del sofá rojo y Oliver, que se quita las zapatillas de deporte ayudándose únicamente con los pies y se hunde todavía más en el respaldo con un lánguido suspiro. Su otra mano (la que no está descansando peligrosamente cerca de la cintura del pantalón de él) sostiene el vaso semi vacío de café.

- El café es lo mejor del mundo. – comenta Oliver casualmente, sacándola un poco (aunque no demasiado) del sopor en el que se estaba sumiendo.

- Creía que el quidditch era lo mejor del mundo.

El más mayor de los dos (algo que se encarga de recordarle en cada discusión, desde luego) ríe quedamente.

- No. El quidditch es lo más importante del mundo. – le da otro trago a su vaso, esta vez más largo, y una gota intrépida se desliza por la comisura de sus labios – Es diferente.

Katie murmura por lo bajo algo que se parece demasiado a _"eres un tío un poco raro"_ y él limpia todo rastro de líquido en su cara con el dorso de sus guante derecho. Una bonita manera de eludir su comentario.

Tentadora, si la apuras.

El tiempo parece que pasa a cámara lenta cuando se hace el silencio entre los dos y todo lo que puede escucharse es el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia en el cristal. Ella quiere decir muchas cosas pero esta vez es él, y es una grata sorpresa darse cuenta, el que empieza la conversación.

- Oye, Bell.

- Llámame Katie, por dios.

Pasan cinco minutos antes de que Oliver vuelva a hablar.

- ¿Katie?

- ¿Sí?

- No creo que McGonagall nos deje usar el campo mañana para entrenar si nos encuentra aquí.

La mira, y aunque la sola idea parece aterrorizarle, no hace ningún intento de salir corriendo.

- Si eso pasara, yo que tú me preocuparía mucho más por seguir teniendo todos mis miembros en su sitio para poder entrenar algún día.

Katie deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, frente a la chimenea.

Contra todo pronóstico, Oliver sigue sin querer moverse de su sitio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Katie siempre se ha considerado una chica del montón; ni arrebatadoramente guapa ni totalmente fea, con los ojos demasiado grandes, tal vez. Su estatura es normal y sus ganas de vivir a veces sobrepasan a las del resto, pero sólo son eso, ganas. Nada de vestidos aparatosos o palabras exactas en momentos exactos, ni una cintura pequeña donde las manos grandes de cualquier otro chico parezcan encajar perfectamente.

Por eso, desde que el aliento de Oliver roza peligrosamente sus pestañas no puede hacer otra cosa que boquear como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Crees que se ha ido ya? – pregunta para romper el silencio, pero habla tan bajito que duda que él haya sido capaz de escucharle.

Hace dos minutos que el retrato de la señora Gorda se ha abierto para dar paso a Merlín sabe quién, y ante la posibilidad de que pudiera ser McGonagall (o peor, Percy) los dos se han lazado _piernas para qué os quiero_ a buscar un sitio en el que poder guarecerse. Así que ahí están, agazapados tras el sofá cara a cara, y Katie tiene ganas de reír ante lo cliché de la situación.

- Espero que no. – responde Oliver con una media sonrisa titubeante. Su mano (quizá no lo suficientemente grande, tal vez demasiado áspera) se desliza hasta la porción de piel que la camiseta roja de ella no consigue tapar.

Y a Katie nunca antes le habían gustado tanto ese tipo de situaciones.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estaban cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, Argus? – escuchan la inconfundible voz de McGonagall, severa y rígida, y ambos ríen disimuladamente y se acercan todavía más, hasta que sus frentes están tan pegadas que ya no atinan ni a mirarse a los ojos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Crees que ese par de retrasados se han declarado ya, Fred?

Los dos pelirrojos (uno con una enorme _F_bordada en su jersey holgado, el otro con el suyo atado a la cintura) que están sentados en el sofá rojo intercambian una mirada divertida cuando se hace el silencio en la sala común.

- Yo diría que sí, profesora. Nuestro imitador de voces patentado es mano de santo. Y si no, – baja el tono de voz y se inclina hacia delante para que nadie que no sea su hermano gemelo pueda oírle. – tenemos cuatro meses, una semana y cinco días para conseguirlo antes de que llegue el verano.

Vuelven a escucharse murmullos tras el sofá y Fred y George tienen que taparse la boca el uno al otro antes de que se les escape una carcajada que pueda delatarlos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Oliver besa a Katie, se siente como si estuviera volando.

* * *

_Digamos que Earwen tenía que hacer un regalo. Un regalo de Navidad (o uno de todos los que debía hacer) arriesgado en el que tenía que manejar a dos personajes que no había tocado en su vida; pero aún así lo hizo y éste es el resultado. _

_Lo publicó en su día en su livejournal esperando que_Dryadeh_ no le odiase demasiado por ello, y después de un tiempo, al ver que no recibía demasiados insultos de la gente que lo había leído, se ha animado a colgarlo en fanfiction a ver qué pasa. _

_Vosotros tenéis la última palabra, como siempre._

_Espero que esta haya sido una muy feliz Navidad llena de regalos materiales y no materiales y que no os hayáis atragantado (demasiado) con las uvas. _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
